1. Field
Example embodiments relate to multi-touch sensing display apparatuses.
2. Description of the Related Art
Display apparatuses are evolving from apparatuses that simply display information to apparatuses that interact with users. For relatively efficient interaction, display apparatuses include a touch panel for sensing inputs of a user.
A touch panel senses a touch point touched by a finger or a pen input from a front surface of an electronic display apparatus, for example, a computer, a laptop computer, or a portable media player (PMP) and thus is used as a user interface for inputting a specific command or data to the electronic apparatus.
According to an operating principle of the touch panel, touch panels may be classified into optical type, capacitance type, ultrasonic type, resistive film type, and electromagnetic induction type touch panels and a type of touch panel may be used according to its characteristics. For example, optical type and capacitance type touch panels may be used for large-sized displays and resistive film type touch panels may be used for small-sized displays.
A touch panel is generally used as a single point input pointing device instead of a mouse, and recently, development of multi-input devices is being accelerated due to the increasing demand for multi-input devices.